Bubbles Online
by FlareonRocks
Summary: Bubbles gets an online boy friend. Is it the right move, or was the perfect guy right in front of her? Blues one-shot, slightly hinted reds.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls Rated  
T for Teen

* * *

"Wow. That's really interesting to know. How did you find that out?" Bubbles said giggling. She was talking to her online boy friend Alexander.

"Just one of those random things you find out." He typed back.

Bubbles had gotten on this online chat called '' "It was basically a teen dating site. (No there isn't really a site like this.) She had started talking to Alexander as soon as she got an account. And she was really starting to like him. BUbbles was about to ask him a question when her phone rang. She picked it up and answered it.

"Hey Boomer. What's up?" BOomer and Bubbles where best friends.

"NOthing much. I was wondering if you could come over. I really need a study partner and Brick says the only person he'll help is Blossom." He said.

"I'm sorry Boomer. Me and Alexander are talking and you know how I feel about him." She almost sang. Boomer sighed.

"Bubbles listen," He said, "I really wouldn't trust those sites. Even at the off chance whatever he says is true, he could still be a jerk. Besides you don't even know what he looks like."

"Boomer you don't understand. I know he's not lying. And he's been nice every time I've talk to him so far." She said.

"Whatever you say Bubbles. I'll see tomarrow morning" He said, hanging up. Bubbles closed her phone and went back to the computer.

'Sorry Alex. Boomer is being all worried again. So earlier you said we were ready to take the next step.' Bubbles typed exited.

'Yeah. We're ready to see pictures of each other. Just normal old pictures.' Bubbles got nervase at this. She wasn't aloud to give out her picture because while they couldn't hurt her phyically, emotionally they could do terrible things.

'I don't think we should. Besides I'm not aloud.' She answered.

'Uhm Bubbles, you're 18. Why does it matter?' Alex said. She gulped again. She had added 3 years to her age.

'I still live at home, and still go to school. So unless I wanna be kicked out, I have to listen.'

'Just don't tell anybody.'

'...fine.' Bubbles finally agreed.

'Sweet. Ok go to the photo switch thing.' He said.

They went through the whole photo trading process. Bubbles looked at his pic. He was kind of chuncky and had short greasy hair. But Bubbles knew that it's what inside that counts. She went back to the chat.

'So what do you think?' Bubbles asked scared.

'Well...You're lucky you are nice and have a big chest.' Alex said. Bubbles almost burst out crying.

'Oh. That kinda sucks.'

'Well life sucks. And no offence but so do your looks.'

'How can I not take offence from that?' Bubbles pounded into the keyboard.

'Wow. PMS moment. Anyways I gotta go. Talk to you tomarrow.' And Alex logged off. Bubbles shut down her computer and went t obed. Tears stained her pillow.

* * *

When Bubbles got to school in the morning Boomer was waiting for her.

"Hey Bubbles. How did things go with Alexander?" He asked.

"Oh. They went fine. We exchanged photos." She said, walking to hee locker.

"Bubbles!" Boomer said with concern in his voice. "Why? You already lied about your age. You don't know what he could do with your photo."

"Everythings fine. He probably deleted it anyways." She said.

"Why?"

"Cause my looks suck." SHe said, slamming her locker. The school shook a bit. Boomer put his hands on her shoulders and made her face him.

"He said that to you? Ok A) I'm going to kill him for saying that to my best friend. And B) He's a liar. You are probably the most beautiful person in the world. Don't ever doubt it." He said looking her in the eyes.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Bubbles whispered.

"Yes. Ever sense I got to know you I have not only though you were beautiful, but I've been absolutly crazy about you. I never want that to change." Boomer said. "And it would be an honor if you would be my girl friend."

"Of course Boomer." Bubbles said. They hugged then headed off to class.

* * *

Bubbles got on her computer when she got home and started it up. She got on the site and looked for Alex. Once she found him she sent him a messaage.

'Hey Alex. I need to tell you something.'

'Ok. What is it?'

'We are no longer together. I got a real boyfriend. And he knows how beautiful I really am.'

'Wow. He must be blind. Anyways doesn't matter to me. I already have a wife, two kids, ten online girl friends, and five real girlfriends who I may add are all hot as hell and ready for, haha, bed.'

Bubbles starred at the screen blankly. She went to her settings and permanently deleted the acount. She had the perfect boy friend. And from the sound of it, he wasn't going no where.

* * *

OK there's the story. I mostly just needed to do a one shot to get back in action. I'm planning to update my other story soon.

Please Rate and Review


End file.
